Project NOBE
by NinjaRace
Summary: A dystopian Konoha in which calling people by their first name is punishable by death. A mystery co-conspirator joins with a Chuunin accused of attempted murder in preparation for the biggest battle they will ever face.
1. Before NOBE

_The moment it came into effect it was like a black cloud had consumed our village_

_They promised it was the beginning of something great_

_It would make us happy in the long run_

_Project NOBE_

_The beginning of the end_

* * *

_"_Not Tenten, I know Tenten and she just wouldn't do something like that!" asserted Naruto.

Sakura shook her head with disappointment "I didn't believe it either she just didn't seem the type"

"Broken bones in twelve different areas. . . Would have been much worse if he hadn't been so proficient in taijutsu" observed Shikamaru, sounding a bit like Kabuto.

Lee's eyes opened slowly, it was like seeing through a fuzzy television set. "Hey guys" he managed to say between clenched teeth.

"Preserve your energy Lee, the doctor says you should try not to move" Sakura said maternally. He smiled weakly

"Sakura it's you", he attempted to give her a thumbs-up but the shotgun blast of pain quickly put that idea to rest.

"Is it true Lee? Did Tenten really do this to you!?" growled Naruto, the beast stirring in his gut. Lee shook his head and coughed

"Do not talk ill of Tenten. She had right to be angry with me", with that comment Shikamaru could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I know everything that went down on that mission Lee" his voice was raspy and he talked fast "From what I gather you two had a fight. Now I don't care what you two fought about, she attempted to kill her comrade and that is unforgivable!" Lee's eyes fixed on the ceiling. The ninja creed was simple: work with your allies to accomplish a mission. However Tenten fell into an entirely new category, traitor.

"I'm not pressing charges"

"You what!?" snorted Sakura. The accuser laid a hand on her shoulder and grabbed her to the side for a private conversation

"Lee is too nice. We can't exactly let her get away with that"

"I agree, justice will be served, I'll make sure of it" and it was. The next day Tenten had a knock on her door. Kicking and screaming they dragged her to the asylum for the mentally unstable.

* * *

Shikamaru was on a grassy hill with nearly every member of the original rookie twelve.

"So Shikamaru are you planning a big surprise party?" bleated Naruto, hands held behind his head.

"Nothing so grand, I leave those sorts of things to Ino"

"Hey!" protested Ino feeling a little objectified. Sure she planned his last three birthday parties but that didn't make her some kind of party junkie.

"Well let's go to the book store" announced Shikamaru with a devilish grin.

"What, but I- Hate books!" whined Naruto, leaning over to make sure Shikamaru understood.

They went anyway, after all Shikamaru often had profound reasons for what he did.

When they walked into the bookstore it was completely remodeled. Cardboard cut-outs of shuriken balanced on the ceiling, pictures of beautiful Kunoichi plastered onto every book shelf.

"Wow!" Naruto's eyes brightened as he saw the colorful mural depicting various ninja summoning larger than lide creatures. Especially the yellow-haired one with the toad. He'd like to think that would be him someday. A hero.

Shikamaru leaned over the counter "You really outdid yourself Roku" he remarked smoothly to the owner.

With a blush the shopkeeper replied "Did you come all this way just to see me?" her hair was brown and long like a wave. She hit a nerve with that one. It was true that he once visited her for books but they weren't as fun to look at as her cute smile.

"Actually I have a bit of business to discuss" his eyes darted from side to side. He swallowed to make sure his words came through clearly "Close down this store"

She paused and then shook her head stubbornly "This store is my life. If it dies I die with it"

"You don't understand. . . There are rumors." Shikamaru was known for his "rumors". Every prediction he made came true but this time she wouldn't hear a word.

"I'm sorry but if that's all you have to say then I'm closing soon" she whimpered, refusing to make eye contact.

"Fine" he said "But I swear if they come-" he paused to correct himself "When they come, promise me that you will do whatever they tell you"

Right now they were just rumors but after Jiraiya's untimely death Tsunade has been acting strangely. She refuses to see visitors and her adviser has leaked information of a "big project", a project to "maximize squad efficiency" and "neutralize casualties".

Shikamaru's head was ringing as his feet took to the sidewalk.

"I'm going to visit Neji" said Ino with a finger held to her full pink lips "It must be lonely for him with Lee and Tenten out for the count, any takers?" everyone agreed to come, Naruto especially knew that loneliness was only fun once a year.

With a knock on Neji's wooden door only a long ominous silence answered back. Naruto took it upon himself to peek from the window but just an empty room and lone pillow lay. Naruto noticed that the window was open so he crawled inside.

"Hey Neji come on out here! Come hang with us we're having a really great time and we want you to join us so-"His heart dropped when he saw him. Laying there in a pool of his own blood with arm twisted back in an unnatural way; if it wasn't for his long hair he would be unrecognizable.

"Hey guys get in here!" screamed Naruto. When they finally made it in they gazed at their friend with tears jerking at their eyes. Hinata was holding her breath, the cousin she loved wasn't moving, and she almost fainted as result.

"He's not dead" said Shikamaru with the courage to feel his temple. "We need a medic, fast" no sooner had the words left his mouth had Ino begin applying emergence first aid.

Her hands glowed as she attempted to mend his ligaments and restore his cells using her chakra. It was all too coincidental. Lee's injury, Tenten's arrest, and now a murder attempt on Neji.

What was this project Tsunade was working on, and could it be the root behind the tragedies?

Every fiber, every vein coursing blood through his body needed to know.


	2. Those Who Dare Challenge Darkness

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

**Tenten betrayed** the leaf village. Purple blotches leading down her spine were a testament to this. Her body pulsed with pain if she so much as shifted her damn leg.

So this must be what hell was like. Not just being in prison, that was what normal people would call hell. Her hell ran much deeper through the ridges of the earth it flowed.

It has been two weeks already, since she tried to kill Lee. Her eyes could still see the look on his face projected against the walls ever since she was admitted.

But it wasn't just about Lee.

It was every naïve villager that roamed the streets, every person that ever said "thank you". Pretty soon their identities, their names, their opinions, everything gone. Tsunade was launching a new regime, transforming the world into a breathing nightmare, and the only one that knew, was her.

"You have a visitor" said the guard Mizuki.

Her partner in crime looked like an angel, cute hair teased down to her neck and smitten black eyes that were warm without being overwhelming.

Shizune was quiet as she took two steps in; refusing to make eye contact she let the heavy cell door slam behind her.

"Honestly Shizune, I don't know how you seem to bypass every law" Tenten pouted, pulling apart her cuffs in an attempt to arouse sympathy.

"I'm on good terms with the law" She paused as her eyes rolled over the floor "Well, was anyway" If there was one person that felt guilty, it was Shizune.

Tenten started by getting the weighty accusation off her chest "Shizune, it's your fault Lee is in the hospital" her face was serious.

There was a long and awkward silence, Shizune seemed lifeless but she was just trying to be strong.

"I haven't slept since the day" she gripped the cloth of her shoulder "But I only did what I had to. We can't take any chances" her last words seemed to drift off as she fisted her leg. Shizune couldn't afford to tell her the truth, she was buried up to the neck and not an exit sign in sight.

Tenten chewed on her words not knowing whether to hug or punch her.

Shizune wiped the sweat from her brow and regained her composure "We haven't much time left. Tsunade is preparing to make her move. All the paperwork is in place and now she is just waiting for the right time to strike"

It was too risky to ask a leaf ninja to help revolt against Tsunade. So Shizune had sent Tenten to enlist the aid of some Sand Village Shinobi about a month ago.

"Those sand ninja, what have they been doing all this time?" Tenten said raising an eyebrow.

"They don't tell me anything" said Shizune chewing on her cheek. "A leaf ninja almost discovered them but fortunately they were able to silence him without too much trouble" she mumbled turning her head to face the wall.

She seemed very distressed upon this mention, suddenly becoming fascinated with her nails.

Tenten tried to follow her eyes but Shizune was equally adamant to avoid them.

"Thanks."

"For putting you in this prison cell?" said a bemused Shizune

"For trusting me" she blushed a little "Seeing as how you trusted no one else. I'm honored that you chose me" her head tilted almost like a flame being blown on

She didn't choose her. The fate of the Leaf Village was too much for any one person, even the niece of a world renowned ninja. It was selfish getting Tenten involved and the consequences were already brazen.

Tenten touched her blackened foot to Shizune's sandal who was sitting across from her, they both felt electricity. "Hey don't look so down, I know it must feel terrible to betray someone you admired but I think by stopping Tsunade. You are doing what she would have wanted".

Shizune's eyes glistened like two moons. "I was lucky enough to know the real Tsunade, behind the constant gambling and drinking" A smile tugged on the ends of her mouth. "She was constantly in pain, having to swallow memories of her loved ones like bile"

Shizune grazed the stained brick with her palm "I even miss her gambling now" she whispered to no one. Tenten's heart rate increased a bit. She admired Tsunade since she was twelve; it preempted her a few years to hear Shizune's heart.

"I know that our meetings have been strictly business but I hope when this is all over we can still be friends" said Tenten, her voice tapering off into a squeak.

"I'll get you out of here" said Shizune as she dusted off her blue robe. She placed a small, powder-filled pellet no bigger than a BB in her sweaty palm.

"As a shinobi, you should know what that is and when to use it"

Tenten gulped as she rolled the pellet into her pocket. She wanted desperately to escape. Not just the jail cell but what was beyond that, the world that waited just beyond the horizon.


End file.
